This invention relates to a cook pot or pan formed from a synthetic paper.
Known disposable cook pots are generally formed of an aluminum film or a thick, treated paper. They are not, however, commercially available at low prices because of the expensiveness of the raw material per se. Another reason for the expensiveness of paper cook pots is because of a difficulty of bending or folding a thick paper into pots.